Digiromances
by Luthien4D
Summary: Todos castigados que haran para entretenerse juntos... tal vez los chicos salgan con alguna BROMA, mientras algo interesante sucede entre Yolei y Davis ¿que pasara?
1. Un dia en la escuela

Digi-romances  
Escrito por Sora_15  
Capitulo 1. Un día en la escuela

* * *

Un día normal por ahí en las calles de Odaiba...  
  
Tai: por que tengo que ir a la escuela  
Sora: que acaso otra vez con sueño  
Tai: no siempre nada mas cuando vengo a la escuela  
Mientras iban camino a la secundaria Odaiba en el camino...  
Jou: hola amigos- quien venia en una bicicleta  
Tai: vaya pues si vas en bicicleta a la escuela ni a mí me daría flojera  
Sora: hay Tai a ti te daría flojera aunque vallas en carro, además Jou tiene que ir en bicicleta por que si escuela queda mas lejos  
Jou: gracias Sora, bueno adiós, me saludan a Mimi  
Sora(roja): de nada Jou, adiós  
Tai: oye Sora ya mero llegamos a la escuela mejor quita ese color rojo de tu cara jajaja  
Tai y Sora apenas llegaron a la escuela y llegaron a su bonita clase de Química  
Maestra: señorita Takenouchi señorito Kamiya si quieren que los deje entrar tendrán que resolver este problema en el pizarrón  
Tai y Sora: esta bien  
Maestra: esta bien es sencillo dibujen una cadena de tipo cíclica no saturada arborizaste homogénea  
Sora ya habia terminado y mientras Tai...  
Tai: debería haber estudiado mas  
  
Por otro lado en el salón de Izzy y Mimi(que habia regresado de los Estados Unidos). Izzy estaba en su clase favorita Lenguajes de programación(notas: espero que conozcan esa materia pero es que yo la llevo por que estudio para Programador y me pareció la materia perfecta para Izzy)  
  
Maestro: bien chicos hoy les tocara ir al salón de computación pero como no hay suficientes computadoras les tocara de 2 por computadora, así que escojan su pareja  
Mimi: Izzy me puedo sentar contigo  
Izzy(rojo): sí esta bien Mimi...  
  
De regreso al salón de Tai...  
  
Maestra: señorito Kamiya ya lleva mas de 20 minutos con el mismo problema y todavía no pude ni empezar  
Sora: yo le puedo ayudar  
Maestra: esta bien ayúdele si no aquí nos llevamos todo el día- mientras Sora se acerca al pizarrón  
Sora: esta bien Tai mira el enlace si pone así...  
Tai: ha ya me acorde gracias Sora- sonríe  
Sora(sonrojada): a no hay problema  
Maestra: muy bien pasen a sentarse los dos  
Matt: que te paso Sora estas completamente roja  
Sora: ya cállate Matt eso no es cierto  
Matt(triste): no me grites solo pense que te habías enamorado de Tai  
Sora(sonrojada): pero como dices eso  
Matt(triste): bueno vi cuando te sonrojaste cuando lo viste  
Tai: de que tanto hablan  
Sora(sonrojada): de nada importante  
  
No muy lejos de ahí en la escuela primaria Elemental Odaiba  
  
Maestro: bien niños hoy jugaremos fútbol  
Davis: genial ahora si le demostrare a TK quien es mejor  
Por otro parte en la cancha...  
Kari: TK ten cuidado  
TK(rojo): no te preocupes es solo un juego  
  
El juego comenzó Davis jugo muy bien, claro que TK no se quedaba atrás pero Davis es mejor que él en ese deporte. Davis metió un gol, pero dejo lastimado a TK, Davis penso que con eso habrían impresionada a Kari pero...  
  
Kari: TK estas bien...  
TK: estoy bien fue solo un pequeño golpe...  
Davis(enojado): por que no importa lo que haga nunca puedo impresionarla eso no es gusto  
Mientras en un salón de computación...  
Mimi: hay Izzy es que no entiendo nada de nada  
Izzy: pues como va a entender si todo el tiempo te la pasas escribiendo Matt en la pantalla- lo dijo un poco triste  
  
Y después de un rato a la salida de la escuela Elemental Odaiba...  
  
Yolei: sabes que Cody no entiendo como es que me enamore de un chavo como él  
Cody: y me lo dices a mí termine enamorándome de la persona menos indicada  
Yolei: pero es que Cody ese chavo es un tonto además esta enamorado de Kari es impulsivo  
Cody: por eso te dijo que no parecemos la chava que me gusta esta enamorada de TK  
Yolei: te entiendo Cody es una verdadera tragedia lo que nos a pasado  
Cody: si dime como es posible que me aya enamorado de Kari ella nunca me hará caso son demasiado chico para ella además esta enamorada de TK  
Yolei: si es cruel como me enamore de Davis es impulsivo muy poco amable conmigo y es lógico que él esta enamorado de Kari  
Los dos juntos: por que nos tiene que pasar esto a nosotros  
  
Después de que estos dos se desahogaron completamente vemos como Ken esta junto a un pequeño lago...  
  
Ken: como es que me paso...  
Davis: que pasa Ken  
Ken(rojo): nada importante  
Davis: como que nada importante ándale cuéntame que es lo que té pasa  
Ken: bueno es por que no sé lo que me esta pasando  
Davis: a que te refieres  
Ken: mira lo que me sucede es que... siento algo raro cuando veo a esa chica  
Davis: no me digas que estas enamorado  
Ken: es lo que no sé no sé si es amor  
Davis: solamente tienes que saber si quieres estar a su lado todo el tiempo y cuando estas cerca de ella quieres que el tiempo se detenga y que ese momento sea solo de ustedes dos  
Ken: pareces que sabes mucho acerca de eso  
Davis: claro soy un experto en ese tema, pero dime quien es la afortunada de la que estas enamorado  
Ken(rojo): pues te va a parecer extraño pero es Yolei  
Davis: te enamoraste de Yolei  
Ken: si no se como ni cuando paso pero eso es lo que sucedió  
Davis: vaya pues espero que tengas mucha suerte...

* * *

Notas de autora: bueno es corto el primer capitulo pero este solo lo hice para que supieran quien esta enamorado de quien y quería pedirles un favor mándeme sus sugerencias de quien seria la pareja para Mimi, y Yolei quien les gustaría, es que no me decido quien dejarle así que denme su opinión y si nadie opina pues tendré que escojerlos por mi cuenta manden sus sugerencias a sora15_kamiya@hotmail.com

Fanfics


	2. En que piensas Sora

Digi-romances  
Escrito por Sora_15  
Capitulo 2. En que piensas Sora

* * *

Ken: pues creo que necesitare esa suerte amigo  
Davis: por que dices eso yo se muy bien que le gustas a Yolei, cuando vio tu foto el periódico se enamoro a primera vista  
Ken: yo no estaría tan seguro- mientras camina con dirección a su casa  
Davis: y a este que le pasa  
  
Mientras Ken va caminando con rumbo a su casa  
  
Ken(pensando): me encantaría que Yolei pensara a si de mi pero ella misma me lo digo a ella le gusta Davis recuerdo que cuando me lo digo sentí algo que presionaba mi pecho desde muy adentro sentí mas dolor que cuando tenia que pagar las culpas por ser el emperador de los digimons Davis tiene mucha suerte aunque el prefiera a Kari  
  
Como las clases ya habían terminado Matt, Sora y Tai se dirigían a su casa...  
  
Tai: estoy demasiado aburrido por que no hacemos algo interesante además hoy es viernes  
Sora: seria buena idea como que se te ocurre  
Tai: lo sé por eso les pregunte a ustedes  
Matt: que les parece si vamos al cine  
Tai: esa es muy buena idea tu que piensas Sora  
Sora(sonrojada): creo que estaría bien si a ti te parece  
Matt: saben acabo de recordar que mi padre no va a llegar hoy a la casa y soy yo quien tiene que preparar la cena así que no podré acompañarlos por que no van ustedes  
Tai: por mí esta bien  
Sora(sonrojada): claro  
  
Después de que Matt se fue... Sora seguía sonrojada  
  
Tai: valla yo pense que solo te gustaba Jou pero ahora me sales con que también te gusta Matt  
Sora: que a mi no me gusta Matt además como sabes que me gusta Jou  
Tai: eso es fácil de saber te pones roja cuando estas cerca de Jou y ahora mismo acabo de ver como te pusiste roja al ver a Matt, creo que hubiera sido mejor que yo me fuera para que te quedaras sola con Matt  
Sora: no me gusta Matt y tampoco me hubiera gustado que tu te fueras me encanta cuando estoy contigo- cuando Sora se dio cuenta de lo que dijo inmediatamente se puso tan roja como un tomate claro que Tai también esta algo sonrojado por lo que le habia dicho Sora  
Tai(levemente sonrojado): bueno que te parece si mejor nos vamos al cine de una vez  
  
Mientras esto sucedía Matt iba pensando muy seriamente...  
  
Matt(pensando): será verdad mis suposiciones Sora en verdad le gustara Tai, no entiendo lo que piensa Sora al principio pense que a elle le gustaba Jou pero ahora me sale con Tai, que barbaridad Jou y Tai son dos personas completamente diferentes ahora solo falta que se figue también en Izzy pero nunca se fijara en mi yo que la quiero tanto pero ella solo me ve como un buen amigo de la infancia al cual puede contarle sus problemas pero sus ojos nunca me verán como algo mas nunca me verán como yo la veo a ella, hay esos ojos, alguna vez me dijeron que los ojos revelan muchos sentimientos de las personas en ellos se pueden ver muchas cosas en los ojos se puede ver si una persona esta triste o en este caso si esta enamorada de alguien y hoy mismo vi la mirada que Sora le dedicaba a Tai era con ojos de enamorada, pero como siempre el tonto de Tai ni en cuenta  
  
Matt penso que lo mejor era dejar de atormentarse con esas ideas y decidió dejar el tema por la paz... mientras tanto con Sora y Tai  
  
Tai: bueno que pelicula te gustaría ver  
Sora: no lo se como cual es la que te gusta a ti  
Tai: pero yo te estoy invitando al cine no seria gusto que yo eligiera la pelicula en este caso la dama debe decidir- esto lo dice con un acento muy altanero  
Sora: bueno me agrada la de la sala 6  
Tai: muy buena elección mi querida dama- lo dice con el mismo tono de voz que antes- ahora si me permite iré a comprar las entradas  
Sora: ya déjate de estar jugando- en eso Tai se va a comprar las entradas  
Sora(pensando): hay que tierno es Tai es tan lindo... que acaso dije lindo pero que tonterías estoy diciendo... pero es que... bueno el mismo esta diciendo que me invito al cine y él esta pagando las entradas... no creo que Tai consideré esto como una cita o si... a mi me encantaría que fuera una cita... que otra vez dije eso sin pensar que es lo que me esta pasando.  
  
Después de eso Tai regreso con los boletos para entrar al cine justo en ese lugar se encontraron con el chavo más entrometido y metiche de toda la preparatoria.  
  
Yajiko: valla no esperaba encontrármelos por aquí  
Tai: y eso que tiene de malo  
Yajiko: nada pero que les parece no sabia que anduvieran de novios que dirá Matt cuando se entere  
Tai: oye nosotros no andamos y Matt que le importa  
Yajiko: que no sabes Tai a Matt le gusta Sora, ten cuidado te la puede bajar- dice esto y se va  
Tai: valla es un estúpido- volteando a ver a Sora- no sabia que a Matt le gustaras  
Sora: y yo menos  
Tai: mira veo que podrás andar con Matt como también a ti te gusta  
Sora(enojada): cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no me gusta Matt  
Tai: mejor entremos ya  
  
Después de los dos salieron del cine, Tai acompaño a Sora a su casa se encontraron con Mimi  
  
Sora: hola Mimi que haces aquí  
Mimi: nada solo venia a visitarte para poder hablar un poco  
Tai: bueno entonces yo ya me voy para que puedan platicar ajusto- se despide de beso en el cachete de Sora- adiós chavas  
Sora: adiós Tai  
Mimi: mejor deja de comértelo con los ojos  
Sora: que quieres decir  
Mimi: que miras con mucho afán a Tai como si no quisieras que se fuera  
Sora: no digas tonterías Mimi, mejor entremos a mi casa  
Mimi: esta bien

* * *

Notas:  
Bueno este capitulo lo escribí por que una amiga ya quería verlo y sabes próximamente estará él capitulo 3, espero que té aya gustado este capitulo

Regresar


	3. Los sentimientos de Mimi

Digi-romances  
Escrito por Sora_15  
Capitulo 3. Los sentimientos de Mimi

* * *

Sora: ven Mimi vamos a mi habitación para poder platicar mejor  
  
Las dos juntas entraron a la casa de Sora y despues a la habitacion de Sora para que Mimi por fin le pudiera decir lo que tan importante tenia que decirles.  
Sora: bueno Mimi que es lo que tenias que decirme  
Mimi: eres mi mejor amiga por lo que creo que ya lo sabes no- sonrojada  
Sora: por tu sonrojamiento creo saber de que se trata es sobre algun chico  
Mimi(sonrojada): si  
Sora: sobre... tal vez... Matt  
Mimi: sabia que tu sabias que el me gustaba  
Sora: pues claro eres mi amiga, pero eso no es todo verdad  
Mimi(roja): como que todo  
Sora: aparte de Matt hay alguien mas que te gusta verdad  
Mimi: no, claro que no como crees  
Sora: anda somo amigas dime quien mas te gusta he dime  
Mimi(roja): bueno es que aparte de Matt hay otro chico es... este Tai  
Sora: te gusta Tai???? pero desde cuando por que nunca me lo dijiste  
Mimi: mira lo que pasa es que cuando regrese de los Estados Unidos, Tai habia cambiado mucho ya no era ese mismo niño que conoci años atras es mas varonil y esta mucho mas guapo  
Sora: si se lo que quieres decir  
Mimi: como que sabes lo que quiero decir no me dijas que a ti tambien te gusta  
Sora(roja): que tonterias dices a mi no me gusta el  
Mimi: entonces quien te gusta  
Sora(sonrojada): pues me gusta... este Jou  
Mimi: el superior Jou pero como es tan timido y...  
Sora: bueno sera eso pero es guapo ademas es mucho mas maduro que los demas  
Mimi: bueno creo que cada quien tiene sus gustos no crees  
  
Al dia siguiente en la escuela... al terminar las clases todos los niños eleguidos se reunieron para planear elgo para el fin de semana  
Matt: bien que tienen pensado para el fin de semana  
Tai: pues nada para eso nos reunimos para ver que hacer tonto  
Matt: a quien llamas tonto, estupido  
Tai: no veo a nadie mas que a ti- viendo a Matt  
Matt: ahora veras- levantando el puño  
Sora: chicos dejen de pelar por tonterias  
Matt(rojo): si esta bien Sora  
Mimi: bueno dejen eso que vamos a hacer el fin de semana  
  
Todos pensando un rato...  
Davis: que les parece si hacemos una fiesta  
TK: si pero en donde don sabiondo, ninguno de nosotros tiene su casa libre  
Davis: oye no me molestes al menos doy ideas no como otros  
TK: que quieres decir con no como otros  
Kari: ustedes no vallan a empezar a pelear  
TK(rojo): esta bien Kari  
Mimi: estas parejitas se parecen tanto  
Izzy: que quieres decir  
Mimi: Matt, Tai y Sora se parecen a TK, Davis y Kari no creen  
Jou: es verdad Mimi eres muy observadora  
Davis: bueno hablando de la fiesta, puede ser en mi casa mis padre estan de viaje este fin de semana  
Kari: entonces aremos una fiesta en casa de Davis esta decidido  
Matt: pero una cosa Davis tu hermana estara hay verdad  
Davis: pues claro  
Matt: hay no  
Tai: tendras que sacrificarte Matt ademas sera solo un rato, no te quedaras solo con ella estaremos todos juntos  
Matt: tendre que resignarme  
Davis: esta bien todos nos vemos mañana en mi casa a las 5 de tarde de acuerdo  
Todos: SIIIIIIIII  
  
Asi llego el dia de la fiesta... en la casa de Davis  
Yun: estas seguro Davis, Matt vendra a la fiesta  
Davis: cuantas veces te tengo que decir que si  
Yun: perfecto ahora sera la ocasion perfecta para conquistarlo  
Davis: estas loca  
Yun: que dijiste, niño- le da una cachetada  
Davis: hay por que siempre me pasa esto a mi- mientras en su cara se veia una marca de una mano  
TOC TOC- alquien toca la puerta  
Yun: tal vez sea Matt  
  
Yun abre la puerta y no solo era Matt si no eran todos tambien  
Jun: que bueno que vinieste Matt- lo abraza  
Mimi: oigan ustedes dos dejen de estar dando espectaculo enfrente de todos  
  
Bueno asi fue como todos entraron a la casa de Davis, pusieron la musica, habia botana en las mesas, era logico que Tai estuviera todo el rato comiendo solo botana  
Yun: oigan que aguados estan todos, por que no se ponen a bailar, ven Matt vamos a bailar y ponerle la muestra a los demas- toma a Matt por el brazo sin darle tiempo a decir nada y se pusieron a bailar  
Mimi(enojada): esta bien entonces vamos a bailar, ven...- pensando quien- Tai vamos a bailar- tambien lo tomo del brazo sin darle tiempo a decir nada  
Sora(enojada): que tontos, oye Davis por que no bailmos  
Davis(rojo): quieres bailar conmigo  
Sora: si claro  
Davis(rojo): entonces vamos a bailar  
Kari(enojada): ven Tk tambien vamos a bailar  
TK(sonrojado): claro como quieras  
Yolei(tambien enojada por que Davis iba a bailar con Sora): oye Ken te gustaria bailar  
Ken: si claro me encantaria  
  
Fue asi como las parejitas comenzaron a bailar  
Jou: bueno Izzy creo que aqui se quedan los solteros por siempre verdad  
Izzy: y que lo dijas  
Cody: y que yo tambien estoy aqui chicos  
Jou: pero tu aun eres muy chico tiene una vida por delante para conocer a mas chicas  
Cody: si pero yo solo quiero a una  
Izzy: dijiste algo Cody  
Cody: no, no dije nada  
  
Despues de que todas las parejas siguieron bailando por un rato... descansaron...  
Matt: no puedo creer que Jun me haya obligado a bailar con ella  
Mimi: y que tu te veias muy contento bailando con ella  
Sora: si clara tu tambien Mimi parecias disfrutar el bailar con Tai  
Kari: mira Sora no dijas nada tu tambien tenia una cara de felicidad bailando con Davis  
Tai: oigan chavas pero por que tan enojadas calmense que esta es solo una fiesta  
Sora, Mimi y Kari: tu CALLATE  
Yun: chavas no tienen por que enojase asi saben una cosa alguna vez han jugando al juego de la botella  
Todos: no  
Davis: de que se trata  
Yun: el juego es muy simple consigan una botella basia y lo que se tiene que hacer es esto, voy a poner un ejemplo, que tal que mi lindo Matt tira la botella y salgo yo entonces Matt tendra que darme un beso en la mejilla  
Matt: eso nunca pasara  
Yun: calmente Matt no te apenes por eso, bueno sigamos con el ejemplo pero si despues de un rato Matt tira de nuevo y le toco yo de nuevo ahora el tendra que darme un beso en la boca  
Matt: nunca, nunca, nunca  
Yun: y si despues Matt vulve a tirar y le toco yo de nuevo, tendra que darme un beso de nuevo en la boca pero por 10 segundos y como tiene que ser bien fingido tendra que abrazarme y todo eso  
Mimi: si vamos a jugar  
Sora: claro que podemos perder  
Yun: bueno tenemos que buscar una botella basia  
  
CONTINUARA....  


Regresar


	4. Que empieze el juego

Digi-romances  
Escrito por Sora_15  
Capitulo 4. Que empieze el juego

* * *

Davis y Tai fueron a buscar la botella en la cocina...  
Davis: mira ya la encontre  
Tai: genial, pero dime una cosa Davis a quien quieres besar  
Davis: hay Tai como es posible que no sabes me encantaria besar a tu hermanita  
Tai: oye cuidadito con mi hermana eh  
Davis: y a ti a quien te gustaria besar  
Tai: creo que a todas la chavas  
Davis: oye Tai no te aborrases  
Tai: es solo una broma  
  
Mientras tanto los demas chicos...  
Jou: esta bien les voy a preguntar algo a quien quisieran besar  
Izzy(rojo): a mi a Mimi  
Tk(rojo): a Kari  
Matt(rojo): a mi a Sora  
Izzy: y a ustedes dos- refiriendose a Jou y Cody  
Jou: es que si dijo alguien se va a enojar  
Cody: yo igual  
Matt: nadie se enoja con nadie es una promesa  
Jou(rojo): bueno yo quisiera besar a Mimi  
Izzy: QUEEEEEEEE  
Jou: ya vieron  
Cody(rojo): a mi a Kari  
TK: QUEEEEEEEE  
Cody: les dije  
  
Las chavas discutian el mismo tema  
Yun: chavas ustedes con quien quieren besarse yo quiero con mi adorado Matt  
Kari: pues a mi me gustaria con Tk o Davis  
Sora: a mi con Jou  
Kari: y de seguro tambien con Davis  
Sora: como crees  
Mimi: y a mi con Matt o Tai  
Yun: como que con Matt  
Kari: te gusta mi hermano Mimi  
Mimi: si un poco  
Davis: oigan todos ya encontramos la botella  
Jun: genial vamos a jugar  
  
Todos se sentaron en ciruculo...  
Jun: bueno quien va a empezar  
Kari: yo creo que sera mejor que empieze el dueño de la casa  
Tk: pero por que Davis tiene que empezar  
Jun: si esta bien que mi hermanito empieze  
Tai: antes de empezar tenemos que decir algo por ejemplo si Davis tira y sale Jun se repetira el tiro lo mismo Kari y yo, o si sale chavo y chavo, se repetira de nuevo lo mismo con las chavas de acuerdo  
Todo: si  
Kari: bueno Davis tira  
  
(notas: en los besos en la mejilla seran muy poco contados los que voy a contar mas a fondo sera los besos en la boca  
Davis tira y salio Sora un beso en la mejilla  
Sora tira y salio TK un beso en la mejilla  
Tk tira y le toca Izzy  
Izzy tiro y salio Cody  
Cody tiro y salio Kari beso en la mejilla  
  
Cody(pensando): genial al menos tendre la oportunidad de besar a Kari aunque sea en la mejilla  
  
Kari tiro y salio Izzy otro beso en la mejilla  
Izzy tiro y salio Matt  
Matt tiro y salio Sora beso en la mejilla  
  
Matt(pensando): perfecto, y si sale otra vez sera en la boca si, genial  
  
Sora tiro y salio Tai beso en la mejilla  
  
Sora(pensando despues del beso): ¿que fue esa sensacion tan rara que tuve? nunca habia sentido algo asi, fue algo extraño, senti como si hubieran apretado mi pecho, me senti incomoda en este lugar  
  
Tai tiro y salio Jou,   
Jou tiro y salio Jun beso en la mejilla  
Jun tiro y salio Tai beso en la mejilla  
Tai tiro y salio Cody  
Cody tiro y salio Mimi beso en la mejilla  
Mimi tiro y salio Cody en la mejilla  
  
Cody(pensando): bueno no sera Kari, pero al menos es linda no hay que quejarse Mimi es muy bonita no tanto como Kari pero bueno  
  
Cody tiro y salio Tk  
Tk tiro y salio Sora beso en la boca  
  
Kari(pensando): hay esa Sora primero con Davis y ahoa tambien me quiere quitar a Tk, simpre es asi Sora es la niña perfecta que todo el mundo quisiera tener a su lado primero fue Matt, luego Davis, y ahora tambien Tk  
  
Sora tiro y salio Ken beso en la meijilla  
Ken tiro y salio Mimi un beso en la mejilla  
Mimi tiro y salio Izzy un beso en la mejilla  
Izzy tiro y salio Jun beso en la mejilla  
Jun tiro y salio Jou un beso en la boca  
  
Jun: que Jou, yo queria que me tocara Matt pero todavia hay tiempo para eso  
  
Jou tiro y salio Matt,  
Matt tiro y salio Tk  
Tk tiro y salio Jun beso en la mejilla,  
Jun tiro y salio Kari  
Kari tiro y salio Matt beso en la mejilla  
Matt tiro y salio Davis  
Davis tiro y salio Jou  
Jou tiro y salio Yolei beso en la mejilla  
Yolei tiro y salio Ken beso en la mejilla  
  
Davis: que suerte Ken al menos te toco besar a Yolei en cambio a mi no me a tocado besar a Kari ni en la mejilla  
  
Ken tiro y salio Matt  
Matt tiro y salio Mimi beso en la mejilla  
  
Mimi(pensando): me senti como en las nubes cuando Matt me beso y si me toca besarlo en la boca no se que me pasaria  
  
Mimi tiro y salio Tk beso en la mejilla  
Tk tiro y salio Izzy  
Izzy tiro y salio Mimi beso en la boca  
  
Izzy(pensando): que buena suerte tengo besar a Mimi en lo labios, sus labios eran tan tercios suaves y hermosos, que daria por una segunda vez  
  
Mimi tiro y le toco Matt beso en la boca  
  
Mimi(pensando): Matt me beso en la boca ahora si, se que me voy a morir nunca pense que un tonto juego empezado por Jun fuera tan genial  
  
Matt tiro y salio Sora beso en la boca  
  
Mimi(pensando): por que despues de besarme a mi, Matt tiene que besar a Sora y cuando beso a Sora se veia mas feliz que cuando me beso a mi por que  
Matt(pensando): ahora si se que nada en este mundo podria hacerme mas feliz que este tierno y lindo beso de Sora  
  
Sora tiro y salio Jun  
Jun tiro y salio Ken beso en la mejilla  
Ken tiro y salio Matt  
Matt tiro y salio Jun beso en la mejilla  
Jun tiro y salio Kari  
Kari tiro y salio Yolei  
Yolei tiro y salio Davis beso en la mejilla  
  
Cody: al parecer tu tambien tienes buena suerte como yo  
Kari(pensando): por que Davis tenia que besar primero a Yolei y ademas tambien ya beso a Sora, y no a mi, claro se veia feliz cuando beso a Sora  
  
Kari tiro y salio Matt beso en la boca  
Matt tiro y salio Jun beso en la boca  
  
Jun: yo sabia que me querias Matt la forma en que me besaste fue genial  
Matt: claro que no  
Mimi(enojada): no sabia que te gustaba Jun, Matt  
Matt: y no me gusta, son invenciones de ella, ademas que te da si me gusta o no  
Mimi: pues... nada... que me va a estar importando tonto  
  
Jun tiro y salio Ken beso en la boca  
Ken tiro y salio Tai  
Tai tiro y salio Jun beso en la boca  
  
Sora(pensando): por que Tai tiene que besarla en la boca a ella  
Jun: ay Tai no pensaba que tu tambien me querias, sabes creo que besas mejor que Matt  
Sora: es eso cierto Tai  
Tai(sonrojado): no... claro... que no como crees  
Jun: entonces por que estas rojo, eres tan lindo cuando te pones rojo  
Sora: eres un estupido Tai  
  
Jun tiro y salio Sora  
Sora tiro y salio Davis beso en la boca  
  
Sora: oye Davis no besas tan mal  
Davis(sonrojado): eso crees bueno yo  
Kari: que bueno que ya tienes novia Davis  
Davis: quien dijo que es mi novia... que acaso celosa  
Kari: no  
Tai: que bueno que te gusto su beso Sora  
Sora: no te importa o si??  
Tai: claro que no  
  
Davis tiro y salio Kari beso en en la boca  
  
Davis(pensando): quisa me gusto el beso de Sora pero el beso de Kari estuvo mucho mejor  
Davis: oye Kari besas bien  
Kari: ja no creas que con eso te voy a perdonar  
Davis: perdonar por que  
Kari: callate  
  
Kari tira y salio Tai  
Tai tira y sale Jun beso durante 10 segundos  
  
CONTINUARA...

Regresar


	5. El juego termina y empieza algo mejor

Digi-romances  
Escrito por Sora_15  
Capitulo 5. El juego.... termina y empieza algo mejor  
  
Jun: bueno Tai como es un beso largo tiene que ser bien finguido he, me tienes que abrazar y todo  
Tai(rojo): pero es que  
Jun: que acaso no te gusto por que tu si me gustas mucho  
Tai(rojo): no es eso pero... esta bien te besare  
  
Tai abrazo por la cintura a Jun, Jun coloco sus manos en el cuello de Tai los dos se iban acercando cada vez mas asta que llego el momento de...  
Sora: BASTA, ya no quiero seguir con este estupido juego  
Davis: si Sora tiene razon ya es muy tarde para continuar  
Tai: si es verdad- pensando- de la que me salve  
Jun: no pero yo quiero besar a Tai  
Sora: mira niña ya dijimos que ibamos a dejar de jugar y asi sera deja de insistir tanto a veces tu comportamiento molesta a la gente- se va de la fiesta  
Tai(pensando): ¿que le pasa a Sora? ¿por que mostro esa actitud mientras estaba de espaldas?  
Kari: sera mejor que todos nos vayamos a nuestras casas  
Matt: si Kari tiene razon ya es muy tarde  
  
Todos los niños eleguidos se van... pero cuando Sora iba a su casa  
Sora(pensando): me comporte muy grosera, no pude controlarme, se es esta sentimiento... lo conozco a la perfeccion, a esto se le llama... celos... y por cierto, son muy excesivos ¿por que...? jamas habia sentido algo asi... ni si quiera por Jou. ¡esto es totalmente diferente! No se que me pasa... parece como si otra persona habitara dentro de mi... ¡Rayos! ¡Rayos!  
  
Pero tambien Matt tenia sus pensamientos en algo parecido...  
Matt(pensando): ya estoy arto mañana le pedire a Sora que sea mi novia de una vez, ademas tambien usare eso para otro proposito, aunque me duela en lo mas profundo de mi corazon  
  
Al dia siguiente en la escuela despues de terminar las clases  
Matt: oye Sora puedo hablar contigo a solas  
Sora: claro Matt- se va con el- que quieres decirme  
Matt(sonrojado): te queria preguntar... si tu quisieras ser... mi...  
Sora: que pasa Matt  
Matt(sonrojado): ¿QUE SI QUIERES SER MI NOVIA?  
Sora(roja): Matt yo- pensando- pensandolo bien por que no, dijo asi le podre dar una leccion a Mimi, de que bailo con Tai y tambien me vengare de Yun por que beso a Tai si por que no, ademas Jou nunca va a anadar conmigo por que quiere a la tonta de Mimi- hablando- esta bien Matt acepto ser tu novia  
Matt: en serio  
Sora: claro- se acerca a el y lo besa  
Matt: me has hecho el hombre mas feliz del mundo  
  
Por otro lado en la escuela Yun se encontraba platicando con Tai ya que no habia encontrado a Matt...  
Yun: y que te parece si continuamos con el juego aqui he  
Tai: que te pasa no que te gusta Matt  
Yun: pero tu tambien me gustas  
Tai: pero dime que te gusta mas Matt  
Yun: no lo se- lo abraza  
Matt: veo que se la estan pasando bien verdad  
Tai: que dices eso no es cierto- tratando de que Yun lo soltara pero sin ningun exito  
Sora: dejalos Matt que se diviertan tanto como nosotros- mientras abraza a Matt  
Matt: es verdad  
Yun: que es lo que pasa acaso ustedes dos andan  
Matt: claro verdad cielo  
Sora: si  
Yun: eso ya no importa ahora estoy mas interesada en Tai  
Sora(enojada): te felicito  
Matt: oye Sora en un momento regreso tengo que ir a ensañar un rato con la banda me esperaras verdad  
Sora: claro- le da un beso y Matt se va  
Yun: yo tambien tengo que irme, adios Tai, ¡Sora! ¡ Yo estoy enamorada del maravilloso Tai! Asi que por favor, echame porras para seguir adelante.  
Sora: que- y Jun se va- oye Tai- volte a ver a Tai pero este ya avia desaparecido  
  
Tai estaba en otra parte detras de un arbol  
Tai(pensando): que bueno que me puede ir, no quiero estar cerca de Sora por que tenia que hacerse novia de Matt de ese tonto, si se supone que le gusta Jou, no entiendo a las mujeres  
  
Asi que Sora decicio ir a ver a Matt ensañando...  
Matt: Sora mi amor viniste a verme  
Sora: claro  
Hirokazu: Matt deja a tu novia tenemos que seguir ensañando  
Matt: ya voy, bueno Sora te veo al rato cuando terminemos te llevo a tu casa si  
Sora: claro aqui te esperare  
  
Paso el rato y Matt estaba ensañando, Sora parecia estar viendolo pero su mente estaba en otro lado o mas bien en otro recuerdo...  
FLASBACK  
Jun: ¡Sora! ¡ Yo estoy enamorada del maravilloso Tai! Asi que por favor, echame porras para seguir adelante.  
FINAL DEL FLASBACK  
Sora(pensando): no se por que me preocupa tanto  
  
Mimi tambien esta saiendo de la escuela y tenia pensado ir a ver a Matt pero en el camino...  
Mimi: ¿que onda? ¿que andas haciendo por aqui?  
Tai: nada y tu que vines a ver a Matt verdad  
Mimi(sonrojada): claro  
Tai: te dare un consejo mejor no lo vayas a ver  
Mimi: y por que  
Tai: a ti te gusta Matt verdad  
Mimi(sonrojada): si, bueno es que...  
Tai: no tienes por que explicarme nada pero... es que Matt...  
Mimi: Matt que Tai...  
Tai: bueno el ya tiene... novia  
Mimi: QUEEEEEE pero como sabes los viste o que  
Tai: no el mismo me lo dijo  
Mimi: y quien es su novia  
Tai: es Sora  
Mimi(pensando): como pudo hacerme algo asi Sora por que, pero ya vera conquistare a Tai y esa sera mi venganza no se la va a acabar  
Tai: se que es muy duro para ti Mimi pero tenias que enterarte  
Mimi: a eso ya no importa oye Tai podrias llevarme a mi casa  
Tai: esta bien  
  
En el camino que Tai lleva a Mimi a su casa se encuentra con Sora y Matt  
Matt: Tai que bueno que tu tambien te conseguiste novia  
Tai: si no soy como tu  
Mimi: te felicito Sora tienes un lindo novio  
Sora: que te dan celos  
Mimi: claro que no- susurrandole al oido a Sora- yo ya tengo a alguien mas que me quiera es mucho mejor que Matt  
Sora: tonterias  
Matt: Sora y yo pensabamos ver una pelicula- pone su brazo sobre el hombro de Sora- asi que adios- se van los dos  
Mimi: que tonto- esto lo dijo en forma de susurro para que Tai no la escuchara- vamonos nosotros tambien Tai  
Tai: si como tu dijas Mimi- pero antes de que se fueran  
Matt: ¡TAI!- se acerca a ellos dos y le susurra en el oido a Tai- Tai... si te da coraje intenta quitarme a Sora- se va Matt  
Tai(pensando): ¿Como dices eso, Matt? Tu sabes que es imposible ¿En que estas pensando?  
Mimi: Tai que te dijo Matt  
Tai: a... nada... nada importate... mejor vamonos  
CONTINUARA...


	6. ¿Que son NOVIOS? ¿TU Y ELLA?

Digi-romances  
Escrito por Sora_15  
Capitulo 6. ¿Que son NOVIOS? ¿TU Y ELLA?

* * *

Pues como Matt lo había dicho el y Sora fueron a ver una película y en la tarde en la casa de Sora... Sora marcando el teléfono de Matt...  
Sora: a ver... dos... seis... eh... Disculpa habla Sora ¡Ah! ¡Matt! Muchas gracias por invitarme al cine, la película estuvo padrisima  
Matt: si. A mi también me gusto  
Sora: ........ ¿Crees... que mañana Tai vaya a la escuela?  
Matt: no lo se ¿Y por que no le preguntas a el?  
Sora: si... es verdad ¿No viste un poco extraño a Tai el día de hoy?  
Matt: bueno el no tiene muchos problemas  
Sora: oye... Tai es...  
Matt: te la has pasado hablando de el... bueno nos vemos mañana en la escuela  
Sora: si, claro...  
  
Y al día siguiente en la primaria Odaiba  
Tk: hola Kari ¿como estas?  
Kari: bien gracias por preguntar Tk  
Tk: oye Kari ¿que vas a hacer hoy por la tarde?  
Kari: nada en especial ¿por que?  
Tk: quería invitarte al cine ¿te gustaría ir?  
Kari: bueno es que yo- de repente en eso llega Davis tomado de la mano con una niña- claro que voy contigo por que no, a que hora  
Tk: te parece bien si paso a tu casa como a las 5  
Kari: claro- y en eso Davis se acerca a la pareja- te estaré esperando con muchas ansias  
Tk: bueno entonces me tengo que ir adiós Kari, me quede de ver con unos amigos  
Kari: si adiós, espera- se despide de el con un beso en la mejilla, y Tk se va pero llega Davis  
Davis: oye Kari que fue eso  
Kari: eso de ¿que?  
Davis: el beso que le diste a Tk  
Kari: yo puedo hacer lo que quiera no, así como tu- se va  
Davis: como que como yo, espera Kari no te vallas explícame  
  
Y en la secundaria Odaiba, Mimi tenia pensado conquistar a Tai a como diera lugar  
Mimi: oye Tai te sientes lastimado por lo que te hizo Sora  
Tai: que quieres decir Mimi, ella no me hizo nada  
Mimi: claro que si anda con Matt no es verdad  
Tai: a eso no importa  
Mimi: claro que importa- se acerca a Tai poco a poco- no te gustaría tu también andar con alguien mas- lo abraza  
Tai(rojo): como con quien Mimi  
Mimi: pues conmigo tonto- se acerca y sus bocas estaban a unos milímetros  
  
En eso Sora iba pasando por ese lugar y los ve, y recuerda algo que le dijo Mimi...  
FLASHBACK  
Mimi: yo ya tengo a alguien mas que me quiera es mucho mejor que Matt  
FINAL DEL FLASHBACK  
Sora(pensando): así que el es a quien Mimi encontró y que la quiera mucho, Tai eres un estúpido- se va corriendo  
  
Y con Mimi y Tai...  
Tai: no espera Mimi, tu solo estas dolida por que te dejo Matt, pero no lo vas a olvidar conmigo  
Mimi: se muy bien que no podré olvidarlo, pero si puedo amar a otra persona y esa persona eres tu  
Tai: pero Mimi  
Mimi: Tai te quiero, ya no quiero que seamos solo amigos, te quiero con toda mi alma, tan solo te quiero  
Tai: lo que dices es verdad Mimi  
Mimi: claro yo no mentiría en algo como eso, crees que podamos intentarlo tu y yo  
Tai(rojo): bueno... creo que si... podríamos intentarlo  
Mimi: que bueno- se acerca y lo besa, y Tai la rodea con sus brazon por la cintura y Mimi coloca sus manos en el cuello de Tai, lejos de ahí Matt había podido observar todo  
Matt: así que esas tenemos Tai, quieres jugar con fuego  
  
Al terminar las clases todos los niños elegidos se reunieron como de costumbre para charlas un poco y para ver que hacia el resto del día... pero solo faltaban dos niños  
Tai: oye Davis donde esta mi hermana  
Matt: y mi hermano no ha llegado  
Davis: yo no tengo la menor idea en donde puedan estar  
Cody: yo si se  
Davis: ¿donde esta Kari?  
Cody: vi a Kari y Tk saliendo de la mano parece que tenían un cita  
Davis: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡QUEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!, no puede ser dijanme que no es cierto, NOOOOOOOOOO  
Matt: vaya que sorpresas nos da, tal vez ya esta sean novios  
Mimi: ellos no son los únicos verdad Sora y Matt  
Jou: que quieres decir con eso Mimi  
Mimi: por que mejor no les explican Matt, Sora  
Matt: sucede que Sora y yo ya somos novios, verdad mi cielo  
Sora: claro, pero no somos los únicos verdad Mimi, Tai  
Izzy: no me digas que ustedes también  
Tai: pues la verdad es que si ya somos novios  
Izzy y Jou: ¿QUE SON NOVIOS? ¿TU Y ELLA?  
Tai: si amigos por que la sorpresa  
Jou: no por nada- pensando- no fue sorpresa si no desilusion hay mi Mimi ya tiene novio no puedo creerlo mi mundo se ha desmoronado enfrente de mis pies  
Izzy: no por nada- pensando- no fue sorpresa si no desilusion hay mi Mimi ya tiene novio no puedo creerlo mi mundo se ha desmoronado enfrente de mis pies  
  
Y en la cita de Kari y Tk, se la pasaron muy bien, bueno en realidad Tk se la paso mejor que Kari pero aun así se divirtieron en grande, al terminar la gran cita(en realidad fue una minicita) Tk llevo a Kari a su casa...  
Kari: gracias Tk me la pasa muy bien contigo  
Tk: yo opino lo mismo Kari, cuando estoy contigo siempre me la paso bien eres linda  
Kari(roja): a muchas gracias Tk  
Tk: bueno Kari la razón por la cual te invite fue por que quería preguntarte algo  
Kari: de que se trata  
Tk(sonrojado): es que sucede que... quería... decirte... que... me gustas mucho Kari desde que erramos niños me has gustado mucho y cuando crecimos ese sentimiento se hizo mayor y creció mucho por eso quería pedirte que si ¿QUIERES SER MI NOVIA?  
Kari(roja): es que yo Tk- pensando- que le dijo bueno Tk es realmente guapo pero... nunca lo he visto nada mas que como un buen amigo de la infancia, y ahora que le dijo bueno creo que esto es lo mejor, le diré que no si no seria como estar jugando con el- hablando- yo Tk  
Tk: lo que digas será una respuesta valida para mi Kari  
Kari: bueno yo... esta bien... acepto  
Tk: genial, eso quiere decir que te puedo besar  
Kari: si, claro- Tk se acerca y coloca sus manos alrededor de la cintura de Kari se acerca poco a poco asta darle un tierno beso en la frente y luego pasa poco a poco a su labio primero lo roza asta que sus labios se tocan en un tierno y hermoso beso

Regresar


	7. Sopresas, truenes y algo mas

Digiromances  
Escrito por Sora_15  
Capitulo 7. Sopresas, truenes y algo mas...

* * *

Así fue el día siguiente en la escuela cuando Davis, se entero de que Kari andaba con Tk imagínense como se puso  
Davis: ¿¿¿¿¿¿¿QQQQQUUUUUUEEEEE?????? no Kari por que me haces esto como puedes andar con Tk  
Kari: que es lo que te he hecho si no mal recuerdo tu y yo solo somos amigos o no es asi  
Davis: si pero... es que yo...  
Kari: pero nada... nos vamos mi amor  
Tk: si claro- se van los dos de la mano  
  
Como ya veremos algunos niños elegidos estaban algo triste algunos otros con su pareja ya estaban mejor y las parejas asta ahora eran, Mimi y Tai, Sora y Matt, Tk y Kari, los niños que estaban super deprimidos son: Izzy, Jou, Davis, Cody, Ken probesitos de ellos verdad, pero bueno así siguieron pasando las cosas, asta el día que... Sora y Matt tenían una cita...  
Sora: ¿que fue lo que dijiste?  
Matt: ¡Mmhp!- pensando- Sora, dímelo... me siento lastimado ¿como puedes andar con un chico que ni siquiera amas? El problema es que andas conmigo y no te gusto como debería  
  
Caminando por la calle...  
Matt(pensando): en realidad lo hice por Tai. Lo hice para que ella lo quisiera... esa fue mi primera idea. Esto me desconcierta totalmente- Sora le toma del brazo- entonces tengo que darme prisa para- Matt se agacha para abrocharse las cintas y hace que Sora deje de tomar su brazo- deja de comportarte de esta manera... no se si Sora se de cuenta de esto no... que cara tan inocente tiene.  
Sora: oye... ¿puedo tomarte del brazo?  
Matt(pensando): no se ha dado cuenta- hablando- claro que si  
  
Cuando la cita termino Sora estaba ya en su casa... pensando muy seriamente...  
Sora(pensando): que es lo que estoy haciendo le estoy haciendo daño a Matt con mi comportamiento, en realidad yo ando con el para vengarme de Mimi y Jun pero ahora que Mimi anda con Tai, no se que es lo que estoy haciendo con mi vida quisiera que alguien me digiera que es lo que debo de hacer  
  
En un día como cualquier otro en una cita de Matt y Sora...  
Matt: Sora en realidad estas feliz a mi lado  
Sora: no lo se  
Matt: como que no lo sabes  
Sora: es que yo... ya no puedo mas... con esto... lo siento Matt en serio lo siento  
Matt: que es lo que sientes Sora  
Sora: lo siento... pero asta aquí llegamos como novios adiós- se va corriendo  
Matt: ¡que espera Sora no te vallas!- demasiado tarde Sora ya se había ido corriendo muy lejos  
  
Sora se fue corriendo y el único lugar en donde penso que podía desahogarse era en casa de...  
Sora: ¡Mimi! que bueno que estas en tu casa  
Mimi: Sora que te pasa te ves triste, ven pasa- entran a la casa de Mimi  
Sora: es que se trata de Matt  
Mimi: que pasa con el  
Sora: los dos no pudimos mas con nuestra relación  
Mimi: ¿eehh?  
Sora: Mimi si tu dices "me gustas", esto implica muchas cosas que a veces disfrazas tus verdaderos sentimientos ¿no lo crees? por ejemplo... cuando estas interesada en alguien tienen simple simpatía mutua, anhelas a ese alguien. Al separarme de Matt, me puse a pensar acerca de todo esto. Parece ser que ya me canse de seguir creyendo en el y seguir anhelándolo de pensar y soñar con el. Ahora que te conté lo que me sucedió, siento como si me hubiera quitado un gran peso de encima  
  
En otro lugar muy lejos de ahí...  
Ken: entonces eso es lo que te tiene así ¿verdad?  
Yolei: no eso no es  
Ken: entonces no entiendo por que estas triste si no es por Davis  
Yolei: ahora que Davis esta super triste por que Kari anda con Tk me di cuenta de que no tiene caso seguir luchando por un amor que nunca va a tener sentido, y me he resignado con Davis  
Ken: eso quiere decir que ya no te gusta Davis  
Yolei: eso creo  
Ken: que bueno  
Yolei: por que, dices que, que bueno  
Ken(sonrojado): bueno es que... tu sabes... yo...  
Yolei: no, no se por eso te estoy preguntando  
Ken(sonrojado): es algo muy difícil de explicarte como podré decirlo... mira... yo... bueno mas bien tu me... gus... gus... - pero se va corriendo antes de terminar la frase dejando a Yolei con la cara de guat  
Yolei: y ahora a este que le pasa  
Kari: parece que se puso nervioso no crees Yolei  
Yolei: Kari que haces por aquí pense que estabas con Tk  
Kari: si pero el tenia algo que hacer por eso venia a mi casa cuando los vía ustedes dos platicando  
Yolei: ya veo pero por que dices que se puso nervioso  
Kari: que no es obvio amiga  
Yolei: que es obvio  
Kari: que tu le gustas a Ken  
Yolei(sonrojada): que yo que...  
Kari: si como escuchaste  
Yolei: pero el es...  
Kari: si muy frío y no demuestra sus sentimientos, pero recuerdo que a ti también te gustaba no es así  
Yolei(sonrojada): bueno eso fue la primera vez que lo vi, pero luego cuando nos enteramos que era el emperador mis sentimientos hacia el se esfumaron, pero también luego se volvió nuestro amigo y mis sentimientos volvieron pero me di cuenta de que el era muy frío y nunca se iba a fijar en alguien como yo y sin darme cuenta para escapar de mis sentimientos hacia el me enamore inconscientemente de Davis  
Kari(enojada): de Davis te gusta Davis  
Yolei: eso fue antes, pero ahora es que Ken...  
Kari: bueno esta todo aclarado por que no andas con el  
Yolei: si el me lo pide si  
Kari: parece que pronto habrá una pareja mas en los niños erguidos  
Yolei: parece que si, ja, ja, ja, ja  
  
Después Sora caminaba con rumbo a su casa, después de haber platicado con Mimi...  
Sora(pensando): mas bien pienso que rompí con Matt, por algo mas pero no estoy segura si es por Tai pero por que por el acaso será que lo amo, no se si es amor pero lo parece, creo que tendré que aberriguarlo cuanto antes la mejor manera es ir a vistarlo a su casa así podré aclarar todo esto, bien es un hecho le diré que voy a ir a su casa mañana en la escuela...  
  
Y al día siguiente en la escuela, Sora se encontraba acomodando sus cosas en el locker...  
Tai: ¿que onda...?  
Sora: ¿que onda...? Mañana tienes una cita ¿No es así?  
Tai: no, para nada... aun no hemos planeado algo especial  
Sora(pensando): ¡Que bien! ¡Tengo suerte! a lo mejor puedo ir a su casa  
Sora: ..............  
Sora(pensando): no se por que, pero me esta dando mucha pena. Parece como si le estuviera pidiendo una cita  
Tai: tu también ¿verdad? te apuesto a que tu también tendrás una cita con Matt  
Sora: ¡Claro...! ¡Eso es obvio!  
Tai: me lo esperaba- se va  
Sora(pensando): rayos... que coraje me da pense que se iba a poner celoso. Se lo toma tan a la ligera... Pero, ¿que es lo que estoy esperando? ¡Oh, Nooo! ¡Ya le regué! no le dije que iba a ir a visitarlo a su casa

Regresar


	8. La declaracion de Izzy

Digiromances  
Escrito por Sora_15  
Capitulo 8. La declaración de Izzy

* * *

Así pasaron la clases mientras que en la primaria Odaiba... Davis tenia una cara que ni la calentaba el sol ya no quería jugar fútbol, y lo mas sorprendente ya no tenia apetito  
Kari: oye Davis que te pasa, por que no vamos a comer  
Davis: por que mejor no te vas a comer con tu novio te ha de estar esperando  
Kari: no el tiene practica de baloncesto  
Davis: a si entonces úsame a mi para remplazar a tu novio cuando no esta ¿verdad?  
Kari: no quise decir eso Davis yo...  
Davis: tu que...  
Kari: solamente quiero que...- coloca su mano en el hombro de Davis- no quiero que estés triste esa cara que tienes no me gusta en nada, mejor vuelve a sonreír como el Davis que tanto me gusta, me encanta cuando sonríes me gustas mucho cuando sonríes  
Davis(sonrojado): de verdad te gusto  
Kari(sonrojada): la verdad es que... bueno.. tu... si... me...  
Tk: Kari ya regrese, QUE ESTA HACIENDO CON DAVIS  
Kari: yo nada, solamente estabamos platicando  
Tk: si claro, vamonos- la toma de la mano- mira Davis no quiero que te acerques a mi novia entiendes  
Davis: tu no eres nadie para decirme con quien tengo que juntarme Kari es mi amiga  
Tk: pero ella es mi novia, por en cima de todo y yo decido con quien debe de juntarse adiós- se van los dos, pero cuando ya están lejos  
Kari: que te pasa Tk, suéltame- la suelta- quien te crees que eres para tratarme de esa manera  
Tk: soy tu novio y no me gusta que este con Davis  
Kari: el es mi amigo y nada de lo que digas me va a convencer de que deje de juntarme con el  
Tk: si claro si fuera solo tu amigo te hubiera dejado platicar con el pero para ti el es algo mas no es así  
Kari: que quieres decir solo es mi "amigo"  
Tk: claro escuche toda la conversación que tuviste con Davis cuando le dijiste que te gustaba cuando sonreía que te gustaba mucho cuando sonreía  
Kari(sonrojada): yo... bueno...  
Tk: ya ves no sabes que responderme  
Kari: no tienes por que escuchar mis conversaciones Tk, no importa que seas mi novio entendiste, adiós- se va  
  
Mientras en la secundaria Odaiba...  
Sora(pensando): solamente le voy a decir que iré a su casa. ¿Por que estoy temblando? ¡Aquí voy!- hablando- ¡Oye...!  
Tai: ¿Mmm...? ¿Que pasa?  
Sora(sonrojada): no... no... nada en especial...- pensando- ¡Órale...! lo hice de una manera inconsciente... ¿Que voy a hacer?  
Mimi: ¡TAI...! ah, ¿interrumpí su platica?  
Sora: ah, no, para nada...  
Mimi: disculpa- dirigiéndose a Tai- ah, venia a decirle que... quería ir a tu casa, Tai... si puedo...  
Tai: claro, no hay ningún problema  
Mimi: entonces, cuando llegue a la estación, te volveré a hablar por teléfono  
  
En eso momento Tai voltea a ver donde estaba Sora, pero ya se había ido  
Tai(pensando): ¿Eeeh? ya no esta... que raro. ¿Que es lo que me vendría a pedir?  
  
Mientras tanto Mimi estaba ya lejos de ahí, pensando en la cara que tenia Sora...  
Mimi(pensando): Sora tiene un expresión muy pensativa; se le ve un poco rara. Probablemente esta enamorada de Tai... ah, esa cara me hace sentir mal... me siento muy decepcionada. No... no puedo sentirme decepcionada. ¡Tengo que hecharle muchas ganas a mi amor!, tal vez con Matt no sea posible pero no dejare que Sora me quite también a Tai  
  
Y a la salida de la escuela...  
Tai: oye Sora que quería decirme en la mañana  
Sora: no es nada importante Tai, espero que te diviertas en tu cita  
Tai: esta bien, adiós- se va  
Sora(pensando): no puedo creerlo. Cuando el me habla, me hace sentir muy feliz. Soy una tonta... me he enamorado perdidamente de el.  
  
Como era de suponerse Mimi y Tai tuvieron una cita en la casa de Tai, solamente comieron, vieron una película y charlaron un rato asta que ya era hora de que Mimi regresara a su casa, al día siguiente en la escuela, Sora caminaba por la lluvia sin paraguas, en realidad no se sentía con ánimos para nada, es mas iba a llegar tarde a la escuela...  
Tai: buenos días  
Sora: ¡Tai!  
Tai: nunca pense que llegaras tarde a clases Sora eres muy puntual  
Sora: déjame en paz- pensando- me da mucho gusto verlo, estoy muy feliz  
Tai: estas toda mojada...- tocándole la blusa- te vas a enfermar  
Sora(pensando y sonrojada): ¿pero que me esta pasando? me siento muy nerviosa, como si mi pulso estuviera a su punto masivo. Cielos por poco lo dejo ir- hablando- yo... quiero decirte que...- en eso ve a Mimi- Mimi  
Mimi: ¿te encuentras bien Sora?- toma del brazo a Tai  
Sora: si, si, claro- un amigo llama a Tai  
Tai: en un momento regreso chavas- se va- se me olvido algo en mi casillero  
Sora: sabes Mimi eres una buena niña  
Mimi: no, claro que no lo soy  
Sora: has estado los dos todo el tiempo... ¿verdad?  
Mimi: si... has de pensar que soy una persona desagradable. Pero yo jamas podré ganarte. Eres mas astuta- llorando- No hay nadie a quien quiera mas que a Tai... ¡Lo quiero mucho! ¡Por eso no me daré por vencida!- se va corriendo  
  
Tai por su parte se sentía muy confundido...  
Tai(pensando): el beso... es cierto que Mimi y yo ya nos besamos ¿verdad?- recordando el beso- no te preocupes, como ya le has dado un beso, le será mas difícil separarse de ti. Seguramente vendrá con una gran sonrisa en lo labios- y en eso se encuentra con Mimi- todo estará bien... ya veras que ella te sonriera...- pero Mimi se sigue de largo sin sonreírle a Tai- se veía que estaba muy enojada, pero por que  
  
Mimi tenia sus motivos para estar enojada con Tai...  
Mimi: se le veía una cara de engreído. Se esta riendo, es un tonto. Seguramente esta pensando en Sora. Será mejor que truene con el.  
Izzy(pensado): conque piensas tronar con el. Ya veo... esos días de felicidad están a punto de llegar- luego Izzy sale de su escondite  
Izzy(sonrojado): Mimi...  
  
Tai caminaba por la escuela en realidad no tenia ganas de ir a ninguna clase, solo tenia ganas de ver a una sola persona, solo a ella...  
Tai: ¡hola, Sora!- pero Sora tampoco le hace caso y se sigue de largo- ¡Espera...! que te pasa- y Sora le da una cachetada  
Sora: no hagas llorar a las niñas ¿entendiste? como Mimi puede malinterpretar las cosas, no quiero que te me vuelvas a acercar- se va y pensando- no es demasiado tarde para llegar a mi corazón... pero, por favor, ponte a pensar que Mimi es tu novia... y no puedo relacionarme contigo- recordando la cara de Mimi llorando- no quiero volver a ver esa cara de Mimi  
  
Mientras algo mas pasaba con Izzy y Mimi  
Izzy: siempre... me.. me... me... este... este.. ¡Siempre me has gustado! ¿quieres andar conmigo?- Mimi se sorprende mucho- ¡Por favor...! quiero que tú seas mi novia...- pero Mimi pone una cara muy triste

Regresar


	9. Mimi aclara sus pensamientos

Digi-romances  
Escrito por Sora_15  
Capitulo 9. Mimi aclara sus pensamientos.

* * *

Izzy(pensando): aah, esa expresión de su cara no me agrada nada...  
Mimi: bueno, yo es que yo...  
Izzy: uf, uf, piénsalo muy bien. ¡Nos vemos!- se va  
Mimi(pensando): ¿escuchaste Tai? hay personas que están enamoradas de mi y me confiesan su amor... si tu te descuidas. No respondo de lo que pueda ser capaz. ¿me escuchaste Tai?  
  
Izzy caminaba por los pasillo de la secundaria...  
Izzy(pensando): ni modo... lo que no se puede, no se puede, aunque se intente por la fuerza  
  
Y aunque Tai no quería ir a clases tenia que entrar(ni modo esa es la vida de todo estudiante)  
Tai(pensando): ah... es cierto. Me toca sentarme al lado de Sora... es lo menos recomendable en estas circunstancias... pero por que me siento tan nervioso- hablando- disculpa... Sora...- pero Sora se para sin diriguirle la palabra, Sora sale del salón y en el pasillo se encuentra con Mimi  
Tai(pensando): el ambiente que provocan las dos es muy tenso; se ve que están enojadas, ahora se que cuando me fui por un rato, algo ocurrió, porque al regresar, ya las dos se habían ido. Y las dos tienen un carácter muy fuerte. Son capaces de ponerse a pelear... o solo demostraran indiferencia...  
Sora y Mimi: ¡Buenos días!- las dos sonríen de una manera muy hipócrita  
Tai(pensando): no cabe duda que ocurrió algo... sus miradas lo dicen todo... esa sonrisa macabra me da mas miedo que si se hubieran pegado o no se hubieran hecho caso... creo que es una táctica femenina  
  
Paso el rato y tocaba la hora de deportes para el salón de Mimi y Tai... juntos  
Izzy(pensando): me pone muy feliz la clase de deportes... porque estaré en el mismo campo con Mimi, cerca de una hora- en eso Izzy ve a Sora y Tai juntos  
Sora: ¿que te pasa...? ¡pareces un pez dorado que anda tras de mi!  
Tai: ja, ja, ja... por fin me dirigiste la palabra  
Izzy(pensando): a pesar de que Tai anda con Mimi, se dedica a perseguir a Sora  
Sora: te vas a ocasionar problemas si solo andas detrás de mi  
Tai: sabes que eres mi mejor amiga y pase lo que pase...- en eso Mimi llega al lugar- tengo pensando estar siempre a tu lado...  
Sora(sonrojada): ¿que quieres decir con eso...?- y ve a Mimi- ¡que!- en eso Tai voltea y también ve a Mimi  
Tai(pensando): ahí esta Mimi...- y Mimi se va corriendo  
Izzy: ¡MIMI!- luego le dice a Tai- acéptalo, eres un patán- Izzy también se va detrás de Mimi  
Sora: ¿ya ves...? ¡otra vez interpreto mal las cosas!  
Tai: si... prometo explicarle todo a Mimi... pero entiende Sora eres mi amiga y así será por siempre no importa lo que pase, esto no lo hago por que me gustes o me agrades... solamente...  
Sora(roja): ¿solamente? solamente por que... quieres estar a mi lado, ¿no es así? mira, si no sabes nada... ¡si realmente no sabes nada, no te atrevas a decir esas crueldades!  
  
Mimi lloraba desconsolado por algún lugar de la escuela...  
Mimi(llorando): nos dimos un beso... me dio sus caricias... y a pesar de eso... y a pesar de eso "ESTARE SIEMPRE A TU LADO"  
Izzy: ¿te encuentras bien? será una tontería... se lo tratas bien... será mejor... que dejes a Tai  
Mimi: pero a pesar de todo... me gusta... me gusta machismo...  
Izzy: pero te advierto que... no me voy a dar por vencido  
  
Cuando la clase de deportes termina...  
Tai: espera un momento...- pero Mimi se sigue- ¡Mimi!- la toma por el hombro- pensando- por fin podré hablar con Mimi... que bueno  
Tai: mira, quiero hablar sobre lo de Sora  
Mimi: bésame...- Tai la toma por la cintura y la acerca a su cuerpo  
Tai: voltea hacia arriba- en eso Sora iba pasando por ahí  
Sora(pensando): esos dos... van a... ¿que hago...? no puedo moverme. No quiero verlo, pero no puedo apartar mi vista de ellos, ¿que me esta pasando?  
Tai(pensando): me siento nervioso... pero si ya me he besado con ella, se supone que esto puedo hacerlo con gran facilidad. Pero a pesar de todo, me da mucha pena, vamos, un beso no es nada... demonios  
Mimi: ¿que te sucede Tai?- voltea a un lado y ve a Sora y se aleja de Tai- ¡ya veo...! así que no puedes hacerlo enfrente de ella  
Tai: ¿enfrente de ella?- voltea y ve a Sora- ¡Es Sora...!- Mimi se va corriendo- ¡espera, Mimi!- y Sora también se va corriendo- ¡Sora...! rayos... ¿que demonios estoy haciendo...?  
  
Mimi se fue corriendo, y se encontró con Izzy  
Mimi(pensando): Tai, eres muy cruel... y yo que te di una oportunidad... me habría gustado que me diera una prueba de amor y no una conversación  
Izzy: tal vez piensas que soy muy persistente en esto, pero es que todavía no me has contestado y quiero saber que piensas. De lo contrario no podré estar tranquilo... esta mañana no tuve el valor... por eso huí. Ahora si estoy preparado para todo. Puede ser cualquier tipo de respuesta, pero quiero que me la des honestamente  
Mimi: ahora no puedo pensar en nada...  
Izzy: espera, no me abandones de esa manera... de todas formas me vas a decir que no, pero quiero escucharlo de ti- en eso llega Tai a ver que va a pasar  
Mimi: discúlpame... pero no puedo andar contigo...  
Izzy: si, ya veo... de acuerdo. Sabia que tu me ibas a rechazar; pero por lo menos tienes que aceptar mi valor ¿o no?  
Tai(pensando): ¿valor? eso solo estropeara las cosas. Hace un momento me arme de valor para darle un beso; pero por culpa de eso hubo un malentendido  
Izzy: bueno, no tienes por que preocuparte ya que a mi siempre me gusto la Mimi sonriente, que siempre es alegre con todos los demás. Me refiero a la que no se trata de ahora, porque tiene una cara bastante deprimida, ja, ja... ella no me atrae para nada ¿no crees que sea mejor tronar con Tai? nos vemos- se va, en eso Mimi ve que Tai estaba observando todo  
Mimi: ¿tronamos?  
Tai: si tu lo quieres...  
Mimi: no, no quiero...- se va corriendo  
  
Tai se queda pesando un rato y después se marcha, pero Mimi seguí corriendo sin rumbo alguno solo quería escapar... escapar de sus problemas...  
Chavo: oye a ver si tienes mas cuidado- Mimi se topo con alguien  
Mimi(llorando): lo siento  
Chavo: disculpa Mimi ten sientes bien... si quieres podemos hablar... a veces conversar con alguien te puede ayudar para librarte de esas penas que tengas en tu corazón  
Mimi: esta bien, vamos Matt  
  
Se van los dos juntos a una cafetería que estaba junto a la escuela.  
Matt: ¿bien dime que es lo que pasa?  
Mimi: primero contéstame esta pregunta ¿como te sentiste cuando Sora rompió contigo?  
Matt: bueno en realidad, en ese momento me sorprendo mucho, en realidad yo sabia que Sora nunca me había querido y solo había aceptado ser mi novia por que quería vengarse de alguien, cuando ella me dijo que ya no quería seguir a mi lado, lo comprendí si decir nada, aunque en realidad me dolió mucho...  
Mimi: así me siento yo en este momento...  
Matt: no, me digas que tu y Tai ya no son novios...  
Mimi: así es... y exactamente como tu lo dijiste me siento yo... Tai también acepto solo andar conmigo por que no tenia de otra, es mas asta yo solo quería usarlo como una venganza...  
Matt: oye... eso no se debe de hacer Mimi, ¿pero si solo lo usaste por que estas llorando?  
Mimi: hay Matt... es que con el tiempo aprendí a querer a Tai... asta llegar a quererlo...  
Matt: ya veo... pero sabes eso es algo diferente en nuestras relacionones...  
Mimi: que quieres decir con eso  
Matt: bueno que tu al andar con Tai aprendiste a quererlo, pero yo al andar con Sora me di cuenta de que somos tan parecidos... y en realidad nosotros no tenemos futuro juntos  
Mimi: pero si se parecen tanto por que no tienen futuro, no te entiendo  
Matt: sabes las personas debemos parecernos el uno al otro solo para entenderos... pero... debemos ser un poco diferentes para amarnos...  
Mimi: sabes mientras venia corriendo recordé unas palabras que me dijo Sora, justo cuando rompió contigo...  
Matt: es serio y cuales fueron  
Mimi: que cuando alguien dice "me gustas" eso implica muchas cosas y que a veces disfrazamos los verdaderos sentimientos  
Matt: tal vez tenga razón, tu crees que...  
Mimi: si, Tai al decirme que me quería lo que en realidad estaba haciendo era huir de sus verdaderos sentimientos... esa fue la razón principal por la cual rompí con el  
CONTINUACION...

Regresar


	10. ¿Castigados?

Digiromances

Escrito por Sora_15

Capitulo 10. ¿Castigados?

* * *

Matt: y no crees que tu estas haciendo lo mismo Mimi

Mimi: que quieres decir

Matt: tu no estas tratando de huir de algún sentimiento cuando le dijiste a Tai, que lo querías

Mimi: no lo se... en este momento no tengo ganas de pensar en nada

Matt: bueno que te parece si te dejo en tu casa

Mimi: que y ¿por que?

Matt: como que por que, no puedo dejar que te vayas sola a tu casa ya es de noche y te puede pasar algo, y no me lo perdonaría

Mimi: bueno vamonos

En camino a casa de Mimi...

Matt: oye Mimi si Tai te pidiera que regresaran a ser novios tú que le dirías

Mimi: yo... bueno... no lo se

Matt: como no lo sabes, pensé que ya no lo querías

Mimi: no se Matt, mi cabeza me dice "Tai no te quiere" pero mi corazón me dice "Que importa que Tai no te quiera tu lo quieres"

Matt: hace un momento me dijiste que trataste de huir de un sentimiento cuando le dijiste a Tai que lo querías que paso

Mimi: si... pero aun así me gusta Tai... aunque la persona que realmente me gusta es... bueno... es

Matt: ¿quien es?

Mimi: es... eres....-llorando- no puedo Matt en serio no puedo decirlo adiós- se va corriendo

Matt: Mimi... espera. ¿Pero que le pasa?... será mejor que la siga le puede pasar algo malo-y dicho y hecho Matt fue detrás de Mimi

Pero había alguien mas que todavía estaba por la calles...

Tai: demonios cada día entiendo menos a las mujeres-se decía a si mismo Tai que seguía caminado sin darse cuenta de que ya había anochecido-aunque también cada día me entiendo menos a mi mismo... por que me intimido cada vez que veo a Sora... Mimi pensaba que era por que me gusta pero ella es solo una amiga, es casi como mi hermana... si me llegara a enamorar de Sora sería como si me enamorara de Kari... es absurdo... totalmente absurdo

Mientras Matt seguía a Mimi este se dio cuenta de que no en dirección a su casa, si no a un pequeño rió que se encontraba al lado de la casa de Mimi y hay Mimi se detuvo...

Mimi: en realidad le dije a Izzy que no por Tai... Izzy me gustaba mucho cuando éramos niños... pero bueno fue solo un amor pasajero... luego me empecé a interesar por Matt pero Tai el... también me gustaba... y Matt bueno... a el lo quería... no error aun lo quiero. Ni si quiera Tai me ayudo a olvidarme de Matt, y fue por eso por que le dije a Izzy que no... Fue por Matt... si fue por el... no por Tai...

Matt: Mimi, por fin te alcance-dijo Matt atrás de Mimi-corres muy rápido

Mimi: ¿Matt desde hace cuando estas aquí?-pregunto asustada Mimi-¿escuchaste lo que dije?

Matt: ¿que dijiste? No acabo de llegar a este lugar-dijo sonrojado Matt

Mimi: ¿lo dices en serio?-pregunto Mimi algo desconcertada-¿entonces por que estas rojo?

Matt: no yo no... Estoy rojo... mejor te llevo a tu casa-dijo Matt rápidamente para cambiar el teme

Mimi: si claro-dijo Mimi levantándose y yendo a donde estaba Matt

Al día siguiente en la primaria Odaiba

Cody: que quieres decir con eso Yolei

Yolei: lo que escuchaste Cody

Cody: como puede ser... estabas muy enamorada de el... como es que de la noche a la mañana ya no sientas nada por el

Yolei: no se que fue lo que paso... pero recuerda que hace tiempo te dije que a mi me gustaba mucho Ken

Cody: claro pero pensaste que el nunca te haría caso... por eso te decidiste por Davis

Yolei: si yo pensé que me había olvidado por completo de Ken... pero no fue así... aun me gusta mucho Ken... más que Davis

Cody: ¿más que Davis? Eso quiere decir que todavía te gusta Davis

Yolei: creo que si...

Cody: pero no puedes estar enamorada de dos chicos al mismo tiempo... tienes que decidirte por uno solo Yolei

Yole: lo se pero no es nada fácil-comento

Mientras tanto en clase de Izzy y Mimi, donde un profesor algo viejo ya tenía canas y se veía que le gustaba enseñar por medio algo anticuados

-Bien hoy en clase discutiremos si es prudente o no la clonación en los humanos ustedes que opinan-Mimi levanto la mano-Katsuda alguna opinión-dijo el profesor ignorando a Mimi.

-Eh...-empezó a decir el chavo llamado Katsuda sin saber que decir-que no es correcto...

-Exactamente... no es correcto lo que quieren hacer esos científicos la clonación es algo muy riesgoso-dijo el profesor.

-No estoy de acuerdo con eso-dijo Mimi repentinamente.

-Disculpe Señorita Tachikawua, si alguien en mi clase quieren hablar tiene que levantar la mano y se le dará la palabra.

-Disculpe... pero yo pensé que esta era una discusión y quería participar en ella.

-Bien de su punto de vista-dijo molesto el profesor

-En mi opinión la clonación puede ser buena si se ve desde un punto diferente al de usted...

-¿Cómo cual?-le pregunto irritado el profesor.

-Por ejemplo si a alguien le hace falta un pulmón y nadie quiere donarlo... podrían simplemente clonar un pulmón.

-Y supongo que usted esta de acuerdo con la clonación-Mimi solo asintió-debo decir que tiene una idea muy equivocada Señorita...-Mimi iba a hablar pero el profesor no la dejo continuar-no he terminado de hablar... no interrumpa. Como le decía solo Dios es capaz de crear la vida... los humanos no deben ponerse al nivel de Dios.

-Ese pensamiento es de la era Medieval-lo contradijo Mimi.

-Esta usted aquí para aprender no para renegar señorita-dijo más enfadado de lo normal el profesor.

-Que "demonios" nadie puede decir su punto de vista...

-Señorita Tachikawua aquí no usamos ese tipo de vocabulario... tal vez pueda pensarlo mejor en detención... el sábado.

-Pero... yo solo...-empezó a decir Mimi.

-Nada de "peros"... si no quiere que sean dos sábados-la calló el profesor.

-Ey Ishida-se escucho a lo lejos en un salón.

-¿Qué quieres Lee?-dijo Matt.

-Solo quería preguntarte algo... ¿Por qué no les dices a las chicas que eres un joto y así te deja en paz?

-Deja de molestar quieres-respondió Matt, Lee llevaba molestando a Matt desde el inicio del año escolar siempre con las mismas tonterías pero en verdad es que tenía celos de Matt (como muchos chicos de la escuela)

-Ah ahora que lo recuerdo que no te dijo Takenouchi-empezó de nuevo Lee-ya perdiste el encanto Ishida... pero también recuerdo que te vi con Tachikawua... que aprovechado eres con alguien menor que tú... pero a decir verdad Tachikawua es una zorra... mira como porta el uniforme... no deja nada a la imagi...-pero no termino de hablar Matt le había propinado un golpe en al nariz.

-Ishida ¿qué paso?-dijo un maestro que pasaba por ahí.

-Pero maestro es que Lee dijo...-empezó Matt.

-No me interesa... yo solo vi que tu lanzaste el primer golpe... tendrías que venir, como castigo... el sábado

Y cuando por fin llego el hermoso sábado... tan ansiado por estos dos jóvenes.

-¿Mimi que haces el sábado en le escuela?-pregunto alguien detrás de Mimi.

-Lo mismo podría yo preguntarle a la "chava perfecta" ¿no?-dijo Mimi por toda respuesta.

-Pasaron varias cosas... y me castigaron

-Mmm... para que hayan castigado a Sora Takenouchi... que abra pasado

-Como re dije solo cosas...-volvió a decir Sora... pero al ver la cara de Mimi dijo-esta bien te lo voy a contar.

-Eh que hacen dos bellas damas... en la escuela el sábado-dijo un chico.

-¿Tu también estas aquí?-pregunto Sora.

-Si ya ves... no me digas que a ti también Sora-Sora asintió-y tu Mimi... también

-Sí...-dijo sonrojada-y a ti ¿por qué te castigaron Matt?

-A bueno... yo-dijo pero alguien los interrumpió desde la sala de castigos.

-Jóvenes... es hora de que cumplan su castigo por favor pasen-dijo una señora canosa y con lentes. Los tres se dirigieron a donde la señora les señalaba y cuando estuvieron a dentro se dieron cuenta que era un cuarto considerablemente grande con todo desordenado en su interior solo había algo en su lugar una mesa con 4 silla y atrás de una cajas una puerta que seguramente llevaba a otro cuarto igual de desordenado.

-Bien déjenme ver sus nombre Ishida, Tachikawua, Takenouchi y... Kamiya ¿dónde esta Kamiya?

-Aquí-dijo Tai desde la puerta

-Siéntese llega tarde-dijo la señora-por llegar tarde tendrá que quedarse media hora más

-Pero solo fueron unos minutos-protesto Tai

-Quiere que sea una hora... mejor guarde silencio y por favor siéntese-luego de que Tai se sentó-bien jóvenes están aquí para aprender que cometieron un error y tendrán que pasar 5 horas aquí adiós...-y sale dejándolos solos

-Bien que aremos en 5 horas-comento Mimi

-Aburrirnos es lo único que podemos hacer-dijo Tai

-Bueno y si para no aburrirnos nos dices ¿por que te castigaron Mimi?-pregunto Matt

-Ah... por una tontería lo que pasa es que dije "demonios" en clase

-Vaya en serio-dijo sorprendido Matt

-Y que me dices de ti... Matt ¿qué hiciste?-pregunto Mimi

-Ah... bueno-comenzó a decir Matt levemente sonrojado-es que golpe a Lee... un chavo de mi clase

-A Matt por fin las enseñanzas que te di sobre las pelas dieron sus frutos-dijo Tai contento

-Matt ¿pero por que lo golpeaste?-pregunto Sora sorprendida

-A bueno es que-dijo Matt mientras pensaba "Ay no quería que me lo preguntaran"-es que me estaba molestando es todo y que me dices tu Sora ¿por qué estas aquí?-dijo tratando de cambiar el tema

-Bueno es que...

-Ya dilo Sora que te cuesta-la presiono Tai

-¿Por qué no me dices por que estas tu aquí?-le pregunta Sora

-Pero que pregunta Sora de seguro por alguna tarea o un examen que reprobó-le dijo Matt

-No fue por eso-dijo Tai

-¿Entonces por que?

-No se los voy a decir-dijo Tai

-¿Por qué no Tai?-pregunto Mimi

-Solamente por que no quiero-dijo Tai con un leve rubor en las mejillas-y déjenme en paz

-Bueno... pero ya veras que lo averiguare a como de lugar-le reprocho Matt

-As lo que quieras

Y con todo esto del castigo de Tai... todos se olvidaron del por que había castigado a Sora lo cual le alegro. El rato paso los 4 estaban completamente aburrido imagínense en un cuarto donde todo lo que hay es cajas y libros viejos

-Tai de pura casualidad se te ocurre que podemos hacer-dijo Matt desesperado-todavía nos faltan 4 horas de estar aquí encerrados

-Se me secaron las ideas amigo

-¿Oye y donde están las chicas?-pregunto Matt

-Creo que fueron a ver que había en el cuarto de al lado

-Bueno ya que estamos nosotros solos, dime Tai por que andas con Mimi... yo se bien que te gusta Sora

-Tres cosas... primero tú andas con Sora... segundo no me gusta Sora... tercero mi relación con Mimi anda de la patada

-Tres cosas... primera ya no ando con Sora... segundo si te gusta Sora... tercero ¿qué paso con Mimi?-pregunto Matt aunque el bien sabía que Tai y Mimi ya no andaban pero quería oírlo de Tai

-Bueno lo que paso fue que-Tai le empezó a contar todo desde Sora hasta que Izzy se le declaro a Mimi-y al final no se si ya terminamos o no, lo más seguro es que mi relación con Mimi ya termino... pero tu por que terminaste con Sora, pensé que ella te gustaba mucho

-Bueno eso es verdad... pero como tu dijiste me gustaba, además fue Sora la que termino conmigo... creo que mejor deberías preguntarle a ella... además mi relación con Sora nunca funciono desde el momento en que empezamos a andar me di cuenta de que ella no me quería... solo me estaba utilizando eso me dolió al principio pero luego cuando termino conmigo... podría decirse que hasta que sentí feliz por que ella por fin aclaro sus sentimientos y se dio cuenta a quien amaba en realidad.

-¿Y a quien ama en verdad?-esta pregunta tenía dándole vueltas en la cabeza de Tai desde hace algún tiempo pero la verdad es que no quería aceptar que la preocupaba mucho la respuesta.

-No te lo puedo decir... ella te lo dirá cuando sea el momento.

Mientras tanto con las chicas en el cuarto de al lado.

-Mira esto esta completamente hecho un desastre-comento Mimi, el cuarto estaba cubierto de polvo y tenía telarañas colgando del techo.

-Bueno que esperabas... creo que nunca han limpiado aquí desde que se fundo la escuela-le respondió Sora.

-¿Oye Sora que piensas de Tai?-le preguntó algo triste Mimi.

-Es un buen amigo... siempre esta cuando lo he necesitado.

-¿Pero no como amigo... si no como un chico normal del que te puedas enamorar?

-Que intentas decirme... sabes que Tai es mi mejor amigo, sabes que nunca podría andar con él-le dijo Sora, ella pensaba que Mimi y Tai todavía andaban y no quería arruinar esa relación con sus sentimientos... Sora estaba segura que lo que sentía por Tai era pasajero y se iría tan rápido como llego.

-Mmm... ¿Segura?-preguntó Mimi, Sora asintió-bueno y qué me dices de Matt, supongo que aun lo quieres-Mimi se imaginaba la respuesta aunque sabía que Sora y Matt ya no andaban.

-Creo que aun me gusta... pero-contesto Sora...

Aunque ella sabía que era mentira pero ella pensaba que era lo mejor, pensaba que Mimi aun amaba a Tai, así que si Sora le decía que quería a Matt todo estaría bien, pero Sora no sabía que a Mimi le hubiera gustado escuchar que a ella no le interesaba Matt.

CONTINUARA....

Regresar


	11. Bromas

Digi-romances  
  
Escrito por Sora_15  
  
Capitulo 11. Bromas...  
  
  
  
Las dos chicas que estaba en el cuarto de atrás regresaron a donde estaban Tai y Matt, pero al llegar ellos no estaban por ningún lado.  
  
-¿A dónde habrán ido?-pregunto Sora.  
  
-No tengo la menor idea-dijo Mimi-pero conociéndolos han de estar metiéndose en problemas.  
  
-Si, no crees que están tramando algo contra nosotras-le comento Sora a Mimi.  
  
-Es lo más posible-dijo Mimi, pero luego vio algo en la puerta-mira Sora la puerta esta abierta que no la habían dejado cerrada para que no escapáramos.  
  
-No creerás que Tai y Matt la abrieron y se fueron sin nosotras, ¿verdad?- dijo Sora algo nerviosa.  
  
-No creo que más bien nos quieres hacer algo, ya los conoces, por que no vamos a buscarlos y a ver que planearon-dijo Mimi.  
  
-Esta bien-dijo Sora aceptando y saliendo de la biblioteca.  
  
  
  
Mientras tanto afuera de la escuela, más bien en un parque cercano. Se estaba llevando a cabo un pequeño partido de fútbol en el que Davis y Ken estaban jugando. Yolei y Cody estaba en las tribunas observándolos jugar.  
  
-Y bien que me dices Yolei ya te decidiste por quien-le pregunta Cody a Yolei mientras observaban como Davis le robaba el balón a Ken.  
  
-No tengo todavía muy claros mis sentimientos, si tal solo supiera que es lo que sienten ellos dos.  
  
-Bueno una cosas sabemos a Davis le sigue gustando Kari, aunque ella ande con Tk.  
  
-Eso es algo que tiene Davis, puede ser malo en cierto punto pero por otro lado puede ser buen-dijo Yolei.  
  
-¿Cómo es eso?-pregunto Cody.  
  
-Bueno mira Davis puede serle fiel a una persona hasta la muerte, pero eso también termina siendo malo por que no deja que otras personas se le acerquen para blíndales su amor-dijo Yolei con algo de tristeza.  
  
-Y supongo que tu quieres ser esa persona que le brinde amor a Davis- termino Cody, y viendo como su amiga se ponía roja-y por que no lo intentas dile a Davis como te sientes y el te responderá de la mejor manera posible.  
  
-¿Pero? ¿Y Ken?  
  
-Bueno por las palabras que a cavas de decir sobre Davis esta claro que te interesas mucho en el, quieres brindarle una oportunidad para que aprenda lo que es amar a otra persona.  
  
-Tal vez tengas razón, Cody, tengo que hablar con Davis sobre lo que siento- dijo decidida Yolei-al terminar este partido iré a hablar con él.  
  
  
  
Mientras tanto en las afueras de un cine, Kari y Tk estaban finalizando su cita.  
  
-Espero que me perdones por la manera tan tonta que me comporte la otra ocasión-le decía a Kari mientras salían del cine.  
  
-Lo se, Tk. Solamente prométeme algo-le dijo Kari.  
  
-Si, cualquier cosa.  
  
-No te pongas celosos, recuerdalo Davis es solo un amigo-dijo mientras se acercaba a Tk-y tu eres mi novio-finalizo dándole un beso en los labios, mientras Tk colocaba sus manos alrededor de la cintura de Kari, y al separarse-lo entiendes, ¿verdad?  
  
-Si, es que... compréndeme el hecho de perderme me carcome y nunca lo aceptaría-dijo Tk mientras los dos todavía estaba abrazados.  
  
-Ya te lo dije no tienes que de que preocuparte-dijo Kari mientras se separaba de Tk-bueno creo que es hora de regresar a mi casa.  
  
-Si yo tengo que ir a la escuela de Matt-le dijo Tk.  
  
-¿Por qué?-le pregunto Kari.  
  
-Es que Matt se quedo castigado pero quedamos de vernos para salir un rato, tenemos que comprar el regalo de cumpleaños para mamá-le explico Tk.  
  
-A bueno... espero que le guste lo que le regales-dijo Kari mientras se despedía de Tk con otro beso en los labios-adiós-dijo mientras se alejaba.  
  
-"Kari tiene razón"-pensaba Tk mientras veía a Kari alejándose-"no tengo nada de que preocuparme, ella me quiere a mi, solo a mi..."  
  
  
  
Kari tenía como 5 minutos caminando pero parecía que no iba a su casa como había dicho hace unos momentos a Tk, más bien recordó de pronto que Davis le había mencionado algo.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
-Oye Kari entonces si vas a venir a verme a un partido que tenemos contra la escuela de Ken-le dijo Davis muy emocionado-veras que en esta ocasión si le ganaremos, y más si te encuentras tu apoyándome.  
  
-¿Y cuando es el partido?-pregunto Kari.  
  
-Es el sábado.  
  
-Sábado...-repitió Kari.  
  
-Si... ¿por qué? ¿Tienes algo más que hacer?-pregunto algo triste Davis-por que si tienes algo más que hacer pues no importa-dijo resignado.  
  
Kari lo pensó por un momento si tenía algo que hacer Tk la había invitado al cine como disculpa de la manera como se había comportado enfrente de Davis, no podía decirle a Tk que cancelaba la cita por ir a ver un partido de Davis se iba a enojar más pero tampoco quería decirle a Davis que no iba a su partido de fútbol.  
  
-No... No tengo nada que hacer-dijo por fin Kari-estaré hay no te preocupes.  
  
-Genial, entonces te veré hay-dijo Davis mientras se alejaba corriendo.  
  
-Si, genial y ahora que voy a hacer.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
-"Aunque el partido este por terminar iré a ver"-pensaba Kari mientras caminaba por el parque y se dirigía al partido de fútbol, pero cuando llego el partido había finalizado con un hermoso empate para ambos equipos. Kari puedo ver a lo lejos a Cody y Ken platicando así que se dirigió a donde estaban.  
  
-Cody, Ken-los llamo Kari a lo que ellos voltearon para saludarla.  
  
-Hola Kari-dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.  
  
-¿Qué te trae por acá?-le preguntó Cody.  
  
-Bueno es que yo... venía a ver el partido, Davis me había comentado de él y quería ver quien ganaba-dijo Kari.  
  
-Pues creo que llegaste un poco tarde, ¿no crees?-le dijo Ken-como podrás ver quedamos en empate.  
  
-Si, es que se me hizo un poco tarde, pero bueno-dijo Kari-y ¿dónde esta, Davis?  
  
-Bueno... el... esta-dijo Ken pero no termino lo que decía.  
  
-El esta con Yolei-dijo finalmente Cody señalando a un lugar alejando donde Davis y Yolei platicaban y se notaba que Yolei estaba roja-dijeron que quería platicar a solas.  
  
Por la mente de Kari brotaron miles de ideas, por que tenían que platicar a solas que era tan importante que no podía conversarlo enfrente de todos sus amigos por que Yolei estaba roja y por que de pronto Davis también se había puesto rojo, Kari sabía muy que a Yolei le había gustado Davis ella misma se lo había dicho, pero ella le dijo que le "gustaba" tiempo pasado. Será que en ella volví a nacer ese amor, y ahora mismo se lo estaba diciendo a Davis, no eso no podía estar pasando. No debía estar pasando.  
  
Después de 5 minutos los Yolei y Davis regresaban a donde se encontraban los demás.  
  
-A Kari, veo que llegaste-le dijo Davis al notar la presencia de Kari- tarde...-añadió algo enfadado.  
  
-Davis perdón, pero es que surgieron varias cosas-se intento disculpar.  
  
-Si eso me imaginó más importantes que yo-dijo Davis.  
  
-Davis, pues claro que eran mas importante-intervino Yolei-ella tenía una cita con Tk, recuerdalo el es su novio, es más importante.  
  
-¿Es verdad, tenías una cita con Tk?-le pregunto Davis a Kari.  
  
En ese momento a Kari le pareció que Yolei había mencionado eso a propósito, no quería creer que una de sus mejores amigas le había hecho eso pero así parecía.  
  
-Bueno, si tenía una cita con Tk, pero...-dijo Kari.  
  
-Pero nada-la interrumpió Davis-entiendo que el es mucho mas importante que yo-termino Davis enojado.  
  
-Oye Davis me acompañas a mi casa-dijo Yolei interviniendo de nuevo.  
  
-Claro-dijo Davis sin quitar la vista de Kari, mientras se alejaba con Yolei de la mano.  
  
-Y ahora estos dos que se traen-dijo Ken algo sorprendido por el comportamiento de Yolei.  
  
-Bueno supongo que es bueno que lo sepan-dijo Cody.  
  
-¿Qué sepamos que?-preguntaron al mismo tiempo Ken y Kari.  
  
-Lo que pasa es que Yolei le declaro su amor a Davis hoy, hace solo unos momento-dijo Cody con completa tranquilidad.  
  
Cody no noto la cara de ambos al enterrarse de tal noticia, Ken estaba su animo por los suelos el bien sabía que Yolei gustaba de Davis pero nunca se imagino que se le declararía algún día es más todavía tenía esperanzas de el declarársele a Yolei pero con esto toda esperanza se esfumo. Mientras que Kari no comprendía si se suponía que Yolei ya no sentía nada por Davis, por que tenía que declarársele y lo mas importante de todo que le había contestado Davis, aunque la respuesta parecía obvia al ver como los dos se había marchado de la mano, pero aun así Kari estaba decidida a averiguar que le contesto Davis.  
  
  
  
Mientras tanto en una sala de computación...  
  
-Entonces eso fue lo que Mimi te dijo-dijo Jou que estaba al lado de Izzy.  
  
-Si, ya te lo dije-le dijo Izzy algo triste.  
  
-Pero lo que no entiendo es como reuniste el valor para decirle lo que sentías por ella-dijo Jou-y más aun sabiendo que ella anda con Tai.  
  
-Andaban, querrás decir... su relación no anda nada bien, desde que paso lo que te conté-le dijo Izzy-pero que a ti no te gustaba también Mimi.  
  
-Si, es una chava que aun me gusta-le declaro Jou a Izzy algo sonrojado- pero dime a ti ya no te gusta.  
  
-No como le dije a ella, a mi me gustaba la Mimi sonriente pero ahora siempre esta triste, ella ya no me gusta como antes.  
  
-Recuerdas cuando estábamos en el digimundo-le dijo Jou.  
  
-Si, lo recuerdo mejor que nada, ¿por qué?  
  
-Bueno cuando estábamos haya recuerdo que Mimi me comento que tu le gustabas.  
  
-Si, también me lo dijo a mí, pero yo en ese momento era un niño no supe que responderle-dijo Izzy triste-tal vez si en ese momento le hubiera dicho que ella también me gustaba las cosas hubieran sido diferentes.  
  
-Si pero no podemos cambiar el pasado, lo único que podemos hacer es tratar de hacerlo mejor para que el futuro sea mejor que el presente.  
  
-Y tú que vas a hacer para que el presente sea mejor, le dirás a Mimi lo que sientes-le dijo Izzy.  
  
-No lo se en este momento ella esta muy confundida, primero su relación con Tai, luego tu te le declaras, además se que a ella siempre le ha gustado Matt y luego yo salgo con que también me gusta, sería demasiado para ella.  
  
-Definitivamente Jou, tu representas muy bien a tu emblema, tratas de que todas las personas se encuentren bien aunque eso afecte tu propia felicidad- dijo Izzy de manera de respeto.  
  
-No digas tonterías Izzy, vas a lograr que me sonroje-dijo bromeando Jou.  
  
-Entonces por que no te decides por Sora-dijo Izzy.  
  
-¿Sora?-pregunto Jou confundido.  
  
-Si, Sora a ella le gustas, lo se, la he visto sonrojarse cuando te ve.  
  
-Pero ella... no es novia de Matt-dijo Jou.  
  
-Que atrasado estas en las noticias ellos rompieron hace poco, es mas Sora rompió con Matt, y de seguro anduvo con Matt tratando de olvidarte pero como no puedo pues rompió su relación. Te lo dijo hombre inténtalo con ella, intenta mejorar tu presente...  
  
  
  
Mientras tanto en la escuela donde nuestros queridos amigos todavía siguen castigados.  
  
-Se puede saber en donde se metieron-decía Mimi cansada de estarlos buscando.  
  
-Ni idea, llevamos como media hora buscándolo-dijo Sora.  
  
Justo en el momento que Sora dijo eso se escucho un ruido por el pasillo pero otro por la cocina.  
  
-¿Crees que estén intentando asustarnos?-preguntó Sora.  
  
-Es lo mas seguro, lo mejor será que revisemos donde escuchamos el ruido yo iré al pasillo y tu a la cocina-dijo Mimi.  
  
-No me parece buena idea separarnos...-dijo Sora.  
  
-Que pasa Sora tienes miedo-dijo Mimi burlonamente.  
  
-Mira quien lo dice la chava que tenía más miedo en el digimundo-le reclamo Sora.  
  
-Esto es diferente en el digimundo podíamos morir en cualquier momento, aquí que nos puede pasar, no pasa de un susto que nos propinen estos dos- dijo Mimi refiriéndose a Matt y Tai.  
  
-Esta bien-dijo Sora yendo a la cocina.  
  
  
  
Mimi caminaba muy lentamente por el pasillo esperaba que en cualquier momento Matt o Tai podía salir a asustarla, siguió por el pasillo pero al terminar el pasillo piso una cuerda y un globo lleno de agua le cayo de arriba mojándola de pies a cabeza.  
  
-AYYYY-dijo Mimi-esto era lo que tenía planeado solo un globo con agua, que poca imaginación tienen chicos.  
  
Pero justo cuando había terminado de decir eso apareció Matt y le hecho encima una bolsa de harina que junto con el agua se le pego en todo el cuerpo.  
  
-YAMATTO ISHIDA TE VOY A MATAR-expreso con todo cariño Mimi.  
  
-Lo siento Mimi te toco esto, si te hubieras ido a la cocina a Sora le hubiera tocado la harina.  
  
-¿Y que se supone que le toca a Sora entonces?-pregunto interesada Mimi.  
  
-Bueno es...-dijo mientras se acercaba a su oído y le decía todo-y eso es, dime que hubieras preferido.  
  
-Creo que lo de Sora, ella no termino embarrada de harina-dijo Mimi viendo como toda su ropa estaba ahora sucia.  
  
  
  
Mientras tanto en la cocina Sora llevaba buscando por todos las dos hasta que escucho un ruido detrás suyo volteo pero no vio nada, y de nuevo el mismo ruido pero ahora adelante volteo de nuevo y solo vio una capa negra pasando rápidamente. Comenzaba a asustarse cuando escucho el ruido de varios metales cayendo al suelo, camino a donde había escuchado el ruido y lo que vio fueron varios cuchillos tirados pero todo ellos bañados con algo de color rojo y pegajoso.  
  
Sora había escuchando anteriormente el grito de Mimi y no quería imaginar nada.  
  
Sora no quería imaginarse que era lo que pasaba, pero miles de locas ideas pasaron por su mente. Cuando en ese momento escucho una voz que parecía salir de todas partes diciendo:  
  
-Este es tu último día Sora Takenouchi.  
  
Sora salió corriendo a donde sus piernas le indicaron justo cuando doblo la esquina choco con alguien, alguien encapuchado y con un cuchillo en la mano. Sora empezó a forcejear con el sujeto que tenía en frente diciendo montón de cosas sin sentido, hasta que una luz proveniente de la ventana alumbro al "atacante" de Sora y cual fue su sorpresa, y enojo, al encontrarse en frente de... -¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡TAICHI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -Veo que logramos asustarte-dijo Tai con una sonrisa en el rostro sin imaginar la reacción de Sora. -ASUSTARME, TAICHI CASI ME MATAS DEL SUSTO... ERES UN COMPLETO TONTO-dijo Sora, no sobra decir que estaba bastante enojada con Tai-NI SE TE OCURRA VOLVER A HACERME ESTO DE NUEVO... -Vamos Sora solo fue una pequeña broma no es para que te enojes tanto... -NO ES PARA TANTO...-comenzaba Sora de nuevo a discutir con Tai por su "pequeña broma" pero en ese momento Matt y Mimi entraron a ver que había ocurrido... el por que de semejantes gritos... -¿Qué pasa, Sora, por que gritaste?-pregunto asustada Mimi... -Lo que sucede es que aquí los chicos decidieron jugarnos una broma, verdad- dijo Sora viendo como venía Mimi embarrada de harina. -Pues si... pero no pensé que fueras a asustarte tanto-dijo Mimi con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro al parecer también le había divertido la broma que le había hecho a Sora. -Mira quien lo dice... si hasta acá pude escuchar tus gritos... y además tu quedaste toda manchada de harina-dijo Sora a quien también se le salieron unas carcajadas de su rostro... -Bueno viendo que todos nos divertimos un rato supongo que la broma no fue tan mala-dijo Tai esperando que a Sora se le hubiera pasado el enojo... -O no señor-dijo Sora-la broma fue bastante mala... y no creo poder olvidar el susto que me hiciste pasar-termino diciendo Sora mientras regresaba al lugar donde se suponía que debían estar castigados con Mimi siguiéndola. -Hay Tai... me parece que Sora se enojo contigo...-dijo Matt. -Oye no solo fue mi culpa tu también participaste en la broma.  
  
-Pero para tu mala suerte la parte tuya fue la que disgusto a Sora... Mimi se enojo conmigo pero no tanto-dijo Matt mientras también seguía donde las chicas estaban-tendrás que encontrar una manera de arreglar las cosas...- dijo mientras se iba. -Si, como si arreglar las cosas fuera tan fácil...-pensaba Tai mientras estaba solo-tengo un montón de cosas que arreglar... por ejemplo mi relación con Mimi, no podré estar en paz hasta saber que Mimi no me guarda ningún rencor y ahora Sora también... no puedo dejar que este enojada conmigo ni un minuto más... es mi mejor amiga además que es lo que más quiero en este mundo...  
  
Notas (de la fastidiosa) autora: Que les pareció este capitulo... espero que les haya gustado lo hice termine rápido (si como no) por que una amiga me había pedido que siguiera con el próximo capitulo lo más rápido posible así que este capitulo te lo dedico a ti... 


End file.
